Absolutely Stunning
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Yuma had only meant to go with his best friends to the local game shop, but when he caught sight of that very attractive person in the distance, he was absolutely smitten. (Keyshipping-ish, AU, Rated for cussing)


**A/N: So, I recently stumbled onto Max Kirin's tumblr which has lots of cool prompts. And I decided to do one.**

**Also, this is some unclear AU. I DON'T KNOW. *SHRUGGING INTENSIFIES***

**Watch me fail!**

**I don't own Zexal. **

**Absolutely Stunning**

When Yuma saw the person in the distance, he had to stop. He just had to.

Sure, he _had_ been heading over to the local video game shop with his best friends, Shark and Kaito, but upon seeing _that_ person, his plans were forgotten.

The black-haired boy stood in awe, gazing at the individual as the person themselves stood near a bench, staring at their phone while clasping a few bags.

Spiked cyan-colored hair, a rather thin frame, fair skin that made the boy wonder if they ever got out much...

To summarize, this person was absolutely stunning.

However, the Tsukumo teenager had a problem. He had absolutely no idea what gender this person was.

Of course, that didn't necessarily matter to him, not in the least, but it would have been nice to have a faint idea.

That was impossible with this person however.

Their physique seemed feminine, but at the same time, when he really tried to get a good glance, Yuma found that the face of the individual seemed rather masculine.

As well as this, their fashion style did seem sort of masculine, but at the same time, he didn't want to assume...

"Yuma! Hurry up!" The male had heard Shark call from the distance, probably near the shop's entrance.

"C-Coming!" the black-haired teenager responded almost immediately as he began to take a few steps in the shop's direction; all while focusing his attention on the figure in the distance.

However, it seemed he had stared at the stranger for a little too long as the person turned and made eye contact with Yuma.

In response, the tanned youth peered away almost instantly and began to pretend he hadn't been checking them out.

Unfortunately, his attempt was rather futile, because the very attractive person knew he _had_ been staring. To make matters worse for the boy, the person had began to slowly approach him.

Alarmed, the Tsukumo boy immediately began to head over to the shop, still adamant on not getting caught.

However, just as he reached the door, the male felt a palm rest on his shoulder which in turn led to him stopping in his tracks.

Carefully, Yuma then turned around to look at whom had bothered to stop him. Unsurprisingly, he found the same, very attractive person that he had stared at.

Glancing upwards, he found himself puzzled even more about this individual's gender, but he didn't really mind it. The reason for that being he was too focused on gazing at the person's eyes, lost in the gorgeous color that was gold.

"U-Uh...Hi, can I help you or something?" The black-haired teenager asked a few moments later as he awkwardly shifted his stare to some random passerby.

The person didn't reply at first as it seemed they were examining Yuma. However, a few moments later, they responded in a smooth and masculine voice that was pleasant to the boy's ears, "In fact, yes. I find you were gawking at me earlier?"

"Gawking? Pfft, I was just staring at your hair and wondering how the hell you pulled it off. I mean it's so dumb," the dark-haired youth lied, trying to play cool as well as noting that this person was probably male...

The pale one of the duo only blinked before responding, "As if _you_ are one to talk."

The tanned teenager was quick to glare harshly at the light-haired youth which resulted in them, or him, smirking.

"Shut up!" Yuma spat, scowling. However, the pale male only chuckled in response. "... What's so funny?!"

"I apologize, but I find your expression to be absolutely adorable. A little dumb, but adorable, regardless," the light-haired teenager remarked, smiling a bit when Yuma blushed and turned away.

"W-Whatever," the dark-haired boy murmured afterwards when he found himself able to respond.

"... I'm sorry. We started off badly. My name is Mist Astral," the cyan-haired one introduced, bowing a little. "... And your name?"

"... Tsukumo Yuma," the black-haired teenager muttered, returning the bow.

"A pleasure meeting you, Yuma."

"Likewise, I guess."

"... So, I'm not quite certain if you're interested in men, but I'm going to assume you are," Astral began, fully focusing his attention on the tanned boy. "And I was wondering, how would you feel about having lunch with me?"

Yuma's eyes only widened as his face flushed a vibrant shade of red.

Astral, the person that Yuma was now 100% convinced was a guy, was asking him out.

Well, this was a rather unexpected turn...

"Well, uh, I'm not interested in _you_, but uh, I do like food," the tanned boy awkwardly replied in a probably weak attempt to not make it rather obvious he was smitten with the other male.

"Excel-" the sound of a ringtone blaring cut off Astral as he quickly pulled out his phone and answered whomever was calling him. However, a few moments afterwards, the pale male sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure. I'll be there."

Afterwards, the light-haired youth hung up and gazed at his companion, his expression rather serious, "I apologize, but I have to go. My brother "Dark" is having an emergency, and apparently, he needs my assistance. Would tomorrow be fine with you?"

"Uh, sure...Why's your brother called 'Dark'?"

"You'll find out eventually, perhaps," Astral was quick to reply as he waved and took his leave. "Meet me here tomorrow in the afternoon, okay? Goodbye Yuma."

"Bye," the Tsukumo teenager murmured in slight surprise as he watched the light-haired youth disappear from his view.

So, now he had a date...tomorrow...with a very cute guy. Well, this was great.

"Yuma! Get the hell in here before we buy a game without you!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**A/N: This is absolutely terrible. Oh well, there was an attempt made. I think.**

**Read, review, call your siblings/parents/great-grandma while they flirt with others, or not. **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
